Inuyasha are you dead?
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: Inuyasha is dead, killed by his friends but he is back for revenge and he joined the Band of Seven
1. Chapter 1

"You should have been born, half breed" Inuyasha heard before his heart stopped beating. (Why you guys? Why?) Was his last though before leaving this world or is it?

Jakotsu was on patrol in the forest nearby when he saw a red figure in the roots of a tree with a bit of bark peeled off. Jakotsu squealed thinking it was Inuyasha waiting for him. He ran over to jump in his lap when he noticed he was not giving him any attention, Jakotsu looked in his face and saw his eyes half open with blood covering half on his face. " Who would do this to my puppy?" mused Jakotsu out loud. " Jakotsu Where are you? It's time to change shifts," shouted Bankotsu. " Over here big brother" Jakotsu shouted turning his head and waited until Bankotsu entered the clearing. " Shit" was all he said as he drew his Banryu. " Relax, he is dead" was all Jakotsu said before standing up and starting to walk away when he a loud rip. Jakotsu turned and saw Bankotsu taking a jewel shard from his throat. Jakotsu just smiled and nodded and waited for the results. Bankotsu kneeled down placing the jewel shard in his throat before bouncing away they waited for 5 minutes.

They heard a loud gasp before his eyes slowly open to their full length. Inuyasha just stretch his arms before he looked at the two figures standing a couple of feet away from him. They stared at each other; Bankotsu was starting to get worry for he was feeling a very strong demonic aura coming from Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha spoke "You placed a jewel shard in my throat?" with a dangerous tone. Jakotsu stepped forward and exactly said " yes we did so what?" Inuyasha shakes his head and started to rise and patted his knees. When he was done he sighed, " you must be wondering who killed me," Inuyasha said in bored tone. "Yes we are" Bankotsu spoke up and stepping to Jakotsu's side fearing none thing now, Inuyasha just said, " it started like a normal day…

Flashback 

The gang stopped at Keade house to rest for the long journey to the southern regions. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree when the cry "Hiraikotsu" pierced silent night. Inuyasha snapped his eyes open, jumped from the tree which was in splinters a second later. Inuyasha looked at the source of the attack seeing a very familiar demon slayer along with a priest, a fox demon, cat demon, and a future priestess. All Inuyasha could say was "No" before the group attacked again causing many wounds including one in the stomach due to Kagome's arrow. It was over before it even began, Inuyasha whispered "Why could you…do this to me?" Sango replied " We are tired of you bossing us around it was time for you to die" Kagome stepped forward saying "You should have not been born, half-breed" before everyone heard his heart stopped beating.

End flashback 

"So that is what happened, the death of the half-demon Inuyasha but now since I am alive I will seek and kill my so-called friends" as Inuyasha ended his tale with his voice slowly filling with malice. Jakotsu and Bankotsu just stared at Inuyasha in shock but Bankotsu recovered first by saying " well join us you will kill them sooner or later," Inuyasha just glanced at Bankotsu before saying " I will take up your offer but I have a wish to have a bath"

Inuyasha joined the group with a different look; he had red Armour covering his chest with two swords at his side along with a red obi holding them there. He had Sesshmaru's boots covering his feet along with his fire-rat clothing that turned black. The rest of the group just glanced at Inuyasha before turning back to their jobs for they were told of his joining the group.

Bankotsu looked at him and said " glad you can join us Time for the killing spree to began" Inuyasha's grin grew wider as her replied " well let's go we have a couple of villages waiting… for their doom" " let's move out Band of eight" shouted Jakotsu with his sword out in the air.


	2. what is going on?

" Inuyasha? How many people did you kill this time?" shouted Bankotsu across the deserted village with lumps of flesh lying down. "42" replied Inuyasha calmly. As Inuyasha lowered his sword he kicked one of the bodies " this idiot got a lucky shot at me, he torn my pants" growled Inuyasha. Bankotsu just shrugged his shoulder and took a deep breath and hollered " Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Suikotsu let's move out" " yes sir" was heard from many different directions.

"Inuyasha? You have been jumpy all morning," Jakotsu whispered. Inuyasha just glanced his way before shoving him away. Blue lighting emerges from the forest in from of them, Inuyasha just drew the second sword on his belt and the attack was deflected. Inuyasha just stood in a field of smoking grass when Sesshomaru walked out of the forest holding Tokjin in his hand. The great dog demon brothers just gazed at each other before Sesshomaru said, "May assume that you are dead?" Inuyasha just nodded before drawing tetsuigia slowly out of his sheathe with a bored look in his eyes. Sesshomaru just wide his stance before attacking with all his might for he knew this was his last battle.

20 minutes later

Sesshomaru was panting as he stood up from being beaten in the ground for the uppity time by the partly black figure in his line of vision. Sesshomaru just bowed his head before Inuyasha pulled to finishing blow "wind scar" was heard all over the field. Inuyasha bended down to clean tetsuigia on the leftovers of Sesshomaru's clothes before the rest of the band showed up saying " good Job Inu-chan" "wow" "grrhhh" "very good" " may we continue?" Inuyasha just did a mock bow to Bankotsu before following Jakotsu.

"Grrhhh" "what is the problem Ginkotsu?" Renkotsu asked when at the border of the western lands " Grrrhhh" was all Ginkotsu could replied but Renkotsu understood and had a smirk on his face that can only mean one thing… death. " Inuyasha!" Renkotsu shouted from his place on Ginkotsu to the figure running on the ground. "What?" was all Renkotsu got out of Inuyasha but Renkostu's next words made him smile a devilish smile before running faster to their location. Renkotsu words were…

"_They_ are in the next village."


	3. it is finally here!

Talking: "blah blah"

Thinking: (blah blah)

" Why do we have to stop here, Kagome?" Shippo whined to Kagome who was watching Mirkou tell a landowner that their house is haunted by a demon. "Shippo we have to stop we need supplies… why are you so worry?" Kagome said distracted. Shippo just stared at Kagome but deep in his eyes something was boiling, his hand was twitching for some reason.

Later when the group was settled in then did Shippo asked for permission to go outside to sit in a nearby tree. Kagome just nodded her head and waved her hand in the direction of the door. Shippo ran outside and walked to the hill that borders the village and sat down. (Inuyasha please come back for me I hate Kagome… she is a selfish and heartless &$) As soon as that thought ended a scent came to Shippo's attention, Shippo whipped his head in the general direction of clanking and laughter. Shippo smiled and started to run to the sun when black figure jumped over the horizon Shippo jumped only to land on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was startled by the figure jumping on his shoulder but he didn't show but pure shock came to his face when Shippo whispered to him " Kagome is the hut in the far southeast corner and can I be there when you kill her?" Inuyasha glanced at Shippo but his unasked question was answered, in his face Shippo had a bloodthirsty look just like Inuyasha when he gets into battles.

As Band of eight entered the village, Jakotsu looked over his shoulder to see his Inuyasha run up to the group with a fox pup on his shoulder with the expression of a murderous look upon his face, which is very strange to find on a kid. Jakotsu just smiled thinking (there will be a new demon in the group) before turning to the villagers starting to run around like little ants.

Kagome was sleeping when she was shook violently, she shoot up in the air staring in Sango's eyes. "What's wrong?" yawned Kagome feeling the affects of sleep overcome her. Sango replied " the village is being attacked by the band of Eight but I thought it was the Band seven not eight" Kagome shrugged, grabbed her bow and arrow and walked out the grass woven door to walk in a battlefield that was a village a half an hour ago. Kagome wide her eyes as she saw eight figures in the mist covering the field.

Kagome readied her arrow, aiming at one of the figure that has a sword thrown over his shoulder. Kagome screamed, " Whoever you are prepare to be killed!!!" Laughter came from many directions before a very familiar voice called out " Ginkotsu can you stop with the smoke?" Kagome eyes looked around looking for the source of the chugging before snapping back to the figure slowly coming out of the fog first a boot hit the blood stained ground before a black garment followed but that was when Kagome unleashed the arrow right at figure that Kagome knew was Inuyasha, all Kagome heard and saw before the arrow was burned was "foxfire!!!" and Shippo jumped down for Inuyasha's shoulder smiling at some unknown success. Kagome saw a jewel shard in both Shippo and Inuyasha's throat before Inuyasha chuckled and lifted his sword from his shoulder to call forth "wind scar" laying the great Miko Kagome to rest. Blood spattered Shippo but he didn't cringed from it nor did Inuyasha.

"Come on Shippo let's go!" Inuyasha said calmly for he can smell the rest of the band covered in the blood last of the villagers, gathering at the other end of the field or the so-called village. Shippo just nodded but Inuyasha knew he was excited to travel with his adopted father.

A faint smile reached his lips when he saw Bakotsu and Jakotsu carrying two bodies in their arms to be burned to ashes by Renkotsu. After the problem was dealt with Bankotsu kneeled down to Shippo's eye level and removed the necklace holding the jewel shard all the while Bankotsu whispered in Shippo's ear " If you do this then you have to stay with the Band of eight forever until you kill your first human then it is the band of nine." Shippo just nodded his head waiting for the first strike. Jakotsu just brought down his sword tearing Shippo's body in half.

Whenever people see the band of nine it is the last thing they ever see. The Band wandered throughout the countryside until their demise came from the nine royal assassins. That battle was legendary, the son of the great dog demon transformed along with the fox kit. Forever was that battle was told among the people. A painting was made, it showed a full demon riding a fox with 3 tails in the sky while the full demon held a sword gathering lighting to strike his foes on the battlefield while 7 other people fought with great valor. The Dog demon's son also made the greatest curse on that field. These were the word he said. " The Band of Nine will never know rest only to haunt the ones that has harm us" therefore the assassins on the battlefield were haunted until they died. When one assassin died, one of the Band of nine that was killed will show on the great field until now only one person is missing, and that person Inuyasha. When he shows up on the field then Judgment day comes for all the humans.


End file.
